Una reina para Hueco Mundo
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Sin Aizen para gobernar Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow se convierte en el nuevo rey, pero su gobierno no significa nada si no está al lado de la única persona que hizo valer su estancia en Las Noches, aunque eso signifique que tenga que hacer algo impensable para llevarla a sus dominios. GrimmHime.


**Qué mala suerte :c quería subir este one-shot ayer por ser el cumpleaños de Grimmy y resulta que no estuve en mi casa hasta hoy en la madrugada. Ya será el próximo año jaja. Espero que les guste. No es precisamente un fic con temática de cumpleaños, no se me ocurrió nada bueno con respecto a eso, así que me dejé llevar por esta idea. Cambié algunas cosas para hacer encajar todo, pero lo diré después para no arruinar la historia.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **UNA REINA PARA HUECO MUNDO**

Grimmjow estaba acostado en la silla que solía pertenecer a Aizen, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego una serie de pasos apresurados en su dirección, pero no hizo amago de levantarse, ni siquiera de voltear a ver quién era o lo que quería. Lo sabía muy bien.

-Ya reunimos al resto de los Arrancar que sobrevivieron. Están dispuestos a seguirte –anunció Harribel.

-Y algunos de ellos ya empezaron las reparaciones de las partes dañadas del castillo –agregó Nelliel.

-Bien. ¿Eso es todo?

-¿No vas a salir a decirles algo? ¿Organizar tus tropas?

Grimmjow volteó a verlas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué? Ya están siguiendo mis órdenes.

-Es más que eso. Ahora eres el rey de Hueco Mundo, actúa como tal.

Grimmjow se puso de pie y pasó entre ellas, caminando lentamente hacia el centro del salón. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar a ejercer su cargo, pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente lo hizo sonreír. Las tropas y los Arrancar podían esperar, tenía algo que hacer primero.

-Sí, tienes razón. Debo actuar como un rey, y ahora que lo mencionas, acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto pendiente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Es un secreto –respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Harribel se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si vamos a ser tus consejeras tendrás que contarnos todo.

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No puedes irte, hay mucho que hacer.

Grimmjow bufó molesto y rodó los ojos.

-Bien, lo que sea. Nelliel, encárgate de organizar mis tropas, quiero cada Arrancar clasificado y ordenado en jerarquías para cuando yo vuelta. Harribel, mata a todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo.

-Eres un bastardo –dijo Harribel.

-Sí, y ahora también soy tu rey.

Y dicho esto salió del salón. Su palabra tenía que ser la última, y el que no quisiera podía convertirse en alimento de Hollow al final del día.

.

.

Orihime se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose al día con sus deberes de la escuela. A pesar de haber pasado toda la tarde en ello y que el sol se hubiera ocultado hacía una hora, le parecía como si no hubiera avanzado nada. Parte de esto se debía al hambre y al cansancio, pero sobre todo por estar pensando en cierto shinigami sustituto.

No había hablado con Ichigo desde que regresaron al mundo humano, y aunque le había mostrado su preocupación y ofrecido su ayuda, el pelirrojo estaba poco menos que apático. Lo cual era perfectamente comprensible, pues había perdido sus poderes y técnicamente había roto toda relación que tenía con la Sociedad de Almas y con Rukia. Ninguna victoria o agradecimiento por haber salvado al mundo era contrapeso suficiente para contentarlo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que terminara de resignarse.

Orihime se estiró en su silla y escuchó un crujido en el cuello y en la parte baja de la espalda. Se dirigió a la cocina y calentó un poco de comida para cenar. Al día siguiente era sábado, así que no tenía mucho caso que se sobreexplotara en terminar todo, podía distribuir el trabajo en el fin de semana y tomarse un bien merecido descanso. Encendió el radio y empezó a tararear mientras ponía la mesa.

.

.

Grimmjow salió de Garganta y miró hacia la ciudad de Karakura, decorada con sus luces nocturnas, casas y rascacielos en el centro. Suprimió al máximo su reiatsu, pero sabía que sólo tenía unos minutos antes de que la Sociedad de Almas se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y enviaran a alguien para controlar la situación. Después de todo lo ocurrido no tenía muchas ganas de involucrarse en más peleas por el momento. Sus heridas apenas habían terminado de sanar y podían abrirse con el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Pensó en lo afortunado que era de contar con el apoyo de Nelliel y Harribel luego de que habían decidido que él fuera el nuevo rey. De no ser por ellas seguramente todos los Arrancar se rebelarían contra él y las cosas en Hueco Mundo y en el castillo se saldrían de control.

Cerró los ojos para percibir la energía espiritual que estaba buscando y cuando la encontró utilizó el _sonido_ para llegar a la localización exacta. La casa de Orihime estaba justo frente a él. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y vio por la ventana que la chica iba de un lado a otro poniendo los utensilios y platos sobre la mesa. Grimmjow sonrió de lado al ver que movía los labios como si estuviera cantando. Aguzó el oído y pudo escuchar su tarareo al compás de la suave melodía proveniente del radio.

De pronto escuchó algo más; el sonido característico de una zanpakutou desenfundándose y luego el tajo en su dirección. Se movió rápidamente a la izquierda y alcanzó a ver el filo pasando a unos centímetros de su hombro.

Kurumadani Zennosuke retrocedió unos pasos y luego volvió a atacar. Grimmjow ni siquiera se molestó en desenvainar su propia espada, pues se trataba de un shinigami de bajo rango, a juzgar por su reiatsu. No hacía falta que pelearan para derrotarlo. Utilizó el _sonido_ para ponerse detrás de él y lo noqueó de un solo golpe en la cabeza. Dejó su cuerpo en la acera y cuando volvió la vista hacia arriba sus ojos se encontraron con dos orbes grises mirándolo fijamente con una expresión indescifrable. Orihime estaba de pie en la puerta.

-G-Grimmjow…

Grimmjow percibió el reiatsu de un capitán y un teniente y desapareció sin responder nada. No era una buena opción quedarse, tendría que hacer otra visita para lograr su objetivo.

.

.

Orihime tuvo que parpadear varias veces para salir de su ensimismamiento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era Grimmjow el que estaba viendo. En cuanto había percibido su reiatsu y el del shinigami se había apresurado a salir para ver qué ocurría. Grimmjow había esquivado dos ataques, pero no había regresado ninguno. Se había limitado a dejarlo fuera de combate sin derramar sangre.

El ambiente de pronto se puso un poco más denso y Grimmjow desapareció. Un segundo más tarde aparecieron frente a ella el capitán de la décima división y su teniente.

-¡Inoue!

-Orihime-chan, ¿estás bien?

Orihime asintió deprisa antes de verse apresada entre los brazos de Rangiku. Toshiro puso la mano en su zanpakutou y miró a su alrededor.

-Su energía es muy débil. Debo seguirlo –anunció antes de desaparecer utilizando el _shunpo_.

-Con cuidado, capitán –respondió Rangiku.

Orihime se libró de su agarre y se arrodilló al lado de Kurumadani. El golpe en la cabeza no era grave, pero todavía estaba inconsciente. Invocó su escudo para curarlo, lo cual le llevó unos cuantos segundos.

-El capitán Kurotsuchi nos informó que un portal Garganta se había abierto. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de Urahara, pero no había actividad alguna en su tienda, así que vinimos cuanto antes. La densidad del reiatsu era alta, eso sólo podía significar que era un grupo de Hollows o un Arrancar.

Orihime no sabía qué decir. Todavía no podía creer que se tratara de Grimmjow. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué no había atacado al shinigami? Parecía como si…como si estuviera observando nada más. Pero ¿qué?

 _A mí._

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Estaba sacando conclusiones muy deprisa. Lo mejor sería investigar primero. Podía ser que estuviera ahí para terminar su pelea con Kurosaki. ¿Pero en ese caso por qué ir a casa de Orihime? Tal vez, después de lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow se había hecho falsas ideas sobre la relación que mantenían ellos dos. Sí, Ichigo había cruzado el infierno y peleado con tantos oponentes por rescatarla, pero lo había hecho sólo porque era su amiga, al igual que había hecho con Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas. Orihime se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que seguramente más de alguno había malinterpretado las acciones de Ichigo.

En ese caso Grimmjow había ido a su casa sin pensar en Kurosaki. Matsumoto había dicho que actuaron de inmediato cuando detectaron el portal, así que no era probable que Grimmjow hubiera ido primero a casa de Kurosaki y después a la suya. No. Había ido inmediatamente con ella y era ella a quien estaba buscando. Pero ¿por qué?

Kurumadani despertó y sacudió la cabeza. Hitsugaya apareció en ese momento.

-Lo perdí. Escapó por el portal –anunció el capitán.

-¿Deberíamos mandar un escuadrón a Hueco Mundo? –propuso Rangiku.

-No, probablemente es lo que quiere. Podría tratarse de una emboscada. Esperaremos a que haga otra aparición.

-De acuerdo.

-Shinigami, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

Kurumadani se enderezó y formó una breve reverencia.

-Sí, capitán. Estaba yo haciendo mis rondas nocturnas por la ciudad de Karakura cuando de pronto sentí un reiatsu desconocido. Era muy denso como para ser de un Hollow, por lo tanto creí que la Sociedad de Almas haría algo al respecto. Sin embargo, mi deber con esta ciudad es protegerla, así que no perdí tiempo y me dirigí a la escena para hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

-Fuiste noqueado en cuestión de segundos –dijo Matsumoto.

-P-Pero…

-¿Qué hizo el intruso?

-Solamente estaba ahí de pie, viendo fijamente hacia esa casa –señaló la casa de Orihime-. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, pero al parecer su oído es más fino de lo que creí.

-No es un Hollow común, ni siquiera es un Arrancar como cualquier otro. Se trata de un Espada, o ex Espada.

-¿Se refiere a uno de esos soldados personales de Aizen? –preguntó Kurumadani.

-Sí. Me pareció ver el número 6 en su espalda.

-Su nombre es Grimmjow –dijo Orihime.

-¿Lo conoces, Inoue?

-Él es el que peleó con Kurosaki-kun en su primera visita al mundo humano. Después lo vi algunas veces durante mi estancia en el castillo de Aizen. Fue derrotado por Kurosaki-kun antes de la llegada de los capitanes.

-Al parecer no fue derrotado. No del todo –añadió Matsumoto.

-Maldición, sabía que alguno de ellos tomaría venganza. Debimos haber inspeccionado el castillo antes de volver –dijo Hitsugaya pensativo-. Si estaba observándote quiere decir que puede aparecer nuevamente. Dejaremos a cargo a un shinigami para que te vigile.

-No es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola –respondió Orihime firmemente.

-Pero…

-Rangiku-san, les agradezco sus preocupaciones, pero en serio puedo cuidarme sola. He estado practicando, confía en mí.

Rangiku y Hitsugaya intercambiaron una rápida mirada y después el capitán asintió.

-De acuerdo. Mantente alerta, Inoue. Si algo pasa ve directamente a casa de Urahara. Él sabrá qué hacer hasta que lleguemos.

-Está bien.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Rangiku.

Orihime los observó alejarse y después se volvió hacia Kurumadani, que la observaba fijamente sin decir nada.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-No, señorita –respondió el shinigami-. También me retiro. Si algo pasa, antes de ir con ese tal Urahara no dude en llamarme.

Orihime sonrió amablemente y asintió.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias.

.

.

Grimmjow entró al castillo con la respiración levemente agitada. Una persecución de ese tipo era peligrosa, considerando cómo quedaron las cosas entre su raza y los shinigamis después de la derrota de Aizen. Tenía que volver a Karakura, pero debía ser cuidadoso, no podía simplemente aparecerse sin un plan.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –preguntó Nelliel cuando lo vio entrar al salón.

-En el mundo humano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacías allá? ¿Viste a Ichigo?

Grimmjow sabía que Nelliel no había tenido ninguna clase de problemas con los shinigamis. Ni siquiera con otros Arrancar a excepción de Nnoitra, y el bastardo estaba demasiado frito como para ser una molestia en esos momentos. La relación de Nelliel con Ichigo era desconocida para él, sólo sabía que se habían protegido mutuamente en algún punto.

-No, no lo vi.

Nell suspiró aliviada, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. No había tenido ocasión de despedirse de Ichigo, pero si Grimmjow no lo había visto significaba que no habían peleado, por lo tanto había una posibilidad de que estuviera bien.

-¿A qué fuiste?

-¿Qué pasó con las tropas? –Preguntó Grimmjow saliéndose por la tangente.

-Ya están clasificadas como ordenaste.

-Vamos allá.

.

.

Orihime no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche. La imagen de Grimmjow frente a su casa la mantuvo en vela sin poder encontrar una explicación lógica para su inesperada visita. Presentía que el Espada quería decirle algo, pero no se le ocurría qué podía ser. Recordó todo lo sucedido en Las Noches y se estremeció. Grimmjow había sido rudo con ella, pero así era con todos, por lo tanto no podía tomárselo personal.

Sin embargo, lo que había pasado la noche que la salvó de Menoly y Loly…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Orihime observó atónita el hueco en la pared y el montón de escombros esparcidos por toda la habitación. Grimmjow no había dudado en romper el muro para entrar, así como no había dudado para aniquilar a Menoly cuando lo había amenazado con un cero._

 _La miró fijamente unos segundos sin decir nada. Cuando Loly se levantó para hacerle frente le rompió una pierna, y parecía decidido a llegar a más sí tenía que hacerlo._

 _Orihime corrió hacia ella y empezó a curarla, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cada bofetada. Cuando terminó con ambas volteó a ver a Grimmjow, que había observado todo con una expresión de enfado, pero también algo más._

 _-Cura tu rostro –ordenó._

 _Orihime hizo lo que le pedía y esperó a que añadiera algo, lo que fuera. Grimmjow la tomó de los hombros y le puso una mano en la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí._

 _-No debiste curarlas –señaló a Loly y Menoly con la cabeza._

 _-No volverán a molestarme._

 _-No sé por qué Ulquiorra dice que está cuidándote si deja que estas cosas pasen._

 _-No es su culpa, no sabía que vendrían._

 _-Ya me di cuenta._

 _-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Preguntó Orihime tratando de no sonar grosera._

 _Grimmjow suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello._

 _-¿Por dónde empezar? –Compuso una sonrisa-. Te estoy devolviendo el favor del brazo._

 _-¿Es así? Entonces supongo que ya estamos a mano._

 _-Pero eso no es todo._

 _Orihime lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. Sintió las manos de Grimmjow alrededor de su cintura y un escalofrío bajando por su espalda. La empujó hasta la pared y subió una mano hasta su cabello. Le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja y la tomó firmemente de la nuca para salvar la distancia entre sus labios._

 _Orihime cerró los ojos y abrió la boca un poco para darle acceso a su lengua. Se movía insistente contra la de ella, saboreando cada rincón y humedeciendo sus labios. Ese era su primer beso, el que había pensado tener con Kurosaki aquella noche que Ulquiorra se la llevó a Hueco Mundo, sólo que jamás se le habría ocurrido que sería así de apasionado. Ella había pensado más bien en un ligero toque entre sus labios, pero nada de eso había ocurrido._

 _En cambio, Grimmjow y sus movimientos expertos la habían tomado con la guardia baja y no pudo hacer más que responder torpemente. Se sentía bien y eso era más que suficiente por el momento._

 _Cuando se separaron por falta de aire lo vio directamente a los ojos, maravillada por el hermoso tono de azul que tomaban sus orbes en la oscuridad, las pupilas dilatadas, las líneas turquesa que enmarcaban sus párpados inferiores…_

 _-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó en un susurro._

 _No alcanzaba a comprender la naturaleza de sus acciones. Un beso como aquel no podía ser producto del deseo reprimido, ni siquiera del calor del momento. Ese era un beso planeado, y no creía que hubiera ido hasta su habitación solo para salvarla de Loly y Menoly ni para devolverle el favor del brazo._

 _Grimmjow se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque en el fondo no pensara lo mismo._

 _-¿Y por qué no? Estabas dispuesta, yo estaba dispuesto, era el momento perfecto._

 _Sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado. Orihime frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, claramente ofendida._

 _-Si no tienes más que añadir, te agradecería que me dejaras sola._

 _-¿Y si me niego?_

 _-Pues…_

 _Grimmjow la jaló hacia él y la tomó de la barbilla._

 _-Creo que no estás en posición de darme órdenes._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Orihime puso una mano en sus labios en automático, recordando la sensación de aquel día. Había tantas cosas que quiso decirle y preguntarle en ese momento, pero la situación no lo permitió. En cambio, Grimmjow la había llevado hasta Kurosaki para que lo salvara. Ichigo había ido a rescatarla, y en cambio había recibido una herida de muerte por parte de uno de los soldados de Aizen. Otro de ellos la había besado y planeaba reanudar su lucha con el joven. Eso fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Luego de eso…

Nada.

Ni siquiera hubo oportunidad de despedirse.

No se sentía con ganas de seguir haciendo tareas, así que salió a caminar por el barrio para despejar su mente. Pasó por la casa de Ichigo y pensó en detenerse a saludar, pero no quería molestarlo. Seguramente quería estar solo, lo mejor sería dejar que él se integrara con sus amigos poco a poco cuando se sintiera listo.

Al pasar frente a una panadería vio un anuncio de que solicitaban empleada. Eso estaría bien, una fuente de ingresos para aligerar un poco sus gastos. Además podría distraerse de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. El lugar olía delicioso, le dieron ganas de comerse todo el pan que había ahí dentro. La chica del mostrador fue muy amable con ella y le dio todos los informes que necesitaba. Luego le dijo que fuera al día siguiente para llamar al gerente porque había salido de la ciudad, no obstante era casi seguro que tendría el trabajo.

Orihime salió con una sonrisa y siguió caminando, pero luego de unos cuantos metros sintió de nuevo el reiatsu del día anterior y se puso alerta. Volteó a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Orihime –llamó una voz detrás de ella. Su nombre sonó diferente, casi como si dejara salir cada sílaba después de saborearla un rato en su boca.

Orihime activó su escudo para ponerlo entre sus cuerpos y retrocedió en automático.

-Grimmjow, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No vas a preguntar por mis heridas?

Orihime pasó la vista por su pecho y vio que tenía una gran cortada en la zona de la clavícula y otras heridas menores en los brazos y el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es por Kurosaki-kun? No está en condiciones de pelear…

-No he venido por él. De hecho no me interesa cómo está.

-Perdió sus poderes –prosiguió Orihime bajando la mirada.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero compuso la expresión de inmediato y frunció el ceño.

-Es una lástima, estaba seguro de que algún día cruzaríamos espadas de nuevo.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Quería verte.

Orihime se quedó sin habla. De todas las posibles opciones de respuesta, esa era la última que esperaba escuchar.

-He venido para llevarte a Hueco Mundo –prosiguió Grimmjow.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste.

-No –Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-No era una pregunta.

-¿Por qué? La guerra con Aizen terminó. No hay motivos para…

-Mis motivos son personales.

-No iré contigo –afirmó nuevamente.

-Escucha, no quiero llevarte por la fuerza, es sólo que…

Grimmjow no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que alguien venía en su encuentro. Estiró la mano para tomar a Orihime de la cintura pero el escudo entre sus cuerpos lanzó un ataque que no esperaba. En serio se había vuelto más fuerte que la última vez que la había visto. Desenvainó su zanpakutou y rompió el escudo de un golpe. Orihime se cubrió la cara en automático, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Grimmjow la llevaba cargada como bombero y se alejaba de la zona a toda prisa. Grimmjow abrió Garganta para escapar a Hueco Mundo, pero Hitsugaya se interpuso en su camino usando el _shunpo_ y lo apuntó con su espada.

-Déjala ir.

-Fuera de mi camino –gruñó Grimmjow.

-¡Capitán! Yo me encargo de Orihime, no deje que se escape –gritó Matsumoto desde atrás en posición de ataque.

-Tch, todos ustedes son una molestia.

Orihime se removió inquieta y Grimmjow la puso sobre sus plantas de los pies, pero vio que no podía sostenerse en el aire así que pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura y la pegó contra su pecho sin dejar de apuntarle a Hitsugaya con su zanpakutou.

-¡Voy a caerme! –Exclamó Orihime aterrada cerrando los ojos y sujetándose a su cuello.

-No vas a caerte –susurró Grimmjow en su oído.

-No lo repetiré otra vez, Arrancar.

Matsumoto se arrojó hacia adelante y Grimmjow tuvo que utilizar el _sonido_ para esquivarla, pero con Orihime a cuestas no era tarea sencilla. Hitsugaya atacó por el otro lado y Grimmjow alcanzó a bloquearlo, pero Matsumoto vio la oportunidad para atacar y se lanzó a su flanco izquierdo.

Orihime veía todo en cámara lenta. Activó el escudo justo antes de que la zanpakutou de Matsumoto se enterrara en el cuerpo de Grimmjow. Hitsugaya abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y retrocedió un poco.

-Inoue, ¿qué…?

-Déjenme hablar con él –pidió.

-Orihime-chan, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que Orihime había intervenido por él. Se mantuvo alerta hasta escuchar la respuesta de los shinigamis.

-No va a hacerme daño, lo prometo –prosiguió.

Hitsugaya sabía que esa era la única forma en la que podían descubrir lo que quería el Arrancar. Si quisiera hacerle daño a Orihime, ya lo habría hecho. Podían bajar la guardia un poco, pero tenían que estar listos para atacar en caso de que algo malo pasara.

-De acuerdo –exclamó Toshiro.

Grimmjow utilizó el _sonido_ y se metió en un callejón con Orihime todavía colgada de su cuello. La dejó en el piso y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Eso no me lo esperaba –exclamó.

-Dime de una vez por qué viniste. Quiero la verdad –dijo Orihime con voz autoritaria.

-Bien –Grimmjow rodó los ojos-. Tal vez no es de tu interés, pero deberías saber que me convertí en rey de Hueco Mundo. Las cosas con los shinigamis todavía no terminan de enfriarse, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay rencores por mi parte, ni siquiera con Kurosaki. Es significa que voy a mantener mi ejército a raya. Ni siquiera nos verán por aquí a menos que sea necesario.

-Esa parece una promesa que no puedes cumplir.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Soy el rey de Hueco Mundo. Los Arrancar y demás Hollow obedecen mis órdenes.

-¿Por qué quieres llevarme?

Grimmjow pensó la respuesta un segundo. Luego se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo frente a ella y se agachó para hablarle al oído.

-Necesito alguien que gobierne a mi lado.

Orihime dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Grimmjow la tomó del rostro y la besó sin pensarlo. Orihime puso ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujó asustada para separarse.

-¿Qué…?

-Significa que quiero que seas mi reina y que vengas conmigo a Hueco Mundo.

Orihime enrojeció por sus palabras. Era un disparate lo que le estaba pidiendo. Era completamente…ilógico. Imposible.

-Soy una humana, no puedo vivir en Hueco Mundo –la excusa fue muy pobre, pero era la única que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

Grimmjow desenvainó su espada y atravesó a Orihime a la altura del estómago. Sostuvo su cuerpo antes de que cayera y se apresuró a abrir Garganta antes de que los shinigamis se dieran cuenta de la alteración en la energía de la chica y fueran a ver lo que había pasado. Orihime escupió sangre y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. El dolor era agudísimo, pero no podía gritar ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Sintió cómo Grimmjow la cargaba con delicadeza y después la envolvió una penumbra y un aura que helaba hasta los huesos.

.

.

Las voces se volvían ininteligibles a cada segundo. El ambiente frío se había disipado, pero la penumbra permanecía como un velo sobre su cuerpo. Ya no sentía dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía renovada, como si pudiera cargar el mundo con una mano y hacerlo girar con la otra. Sus extremidades no respondieron de inmediato, pero se sentía completa. Todo en su lugar, excepto…

Orihime abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que la envolvía. Estaba sobre algo acolchonado, una cama probablemente. Se enderezó con una mano y sintió el hormigueo de sus miembros entumecidos, pero pasados unos segundos pudo moverse sin problemas. Observó su mano y la empuñó varias veces hasta ser consciente de que era ella la que tenía el control. Vio que estaba usando un vestido corto entallado en la parte de arriba y un poco holgado en las piernas. Las mangas dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y una parte en el centro de su abdomen donde era perfectamente visible el hueco del tamaño de una toronja. Se palpó asustada sin comprender lo que sucedía. Pero entonces las imágenes volvieron a su mente y recordó lo que había pasado.

Grimmjow la había asesinado. Le había atravesado el estómago con su zanpakutou para llevársela a Hueco Mundo como había dicho que lo haría.

De pronto una ira la invadió por completo. Había sido demasiado estúpida como para no creerlo capaz de semejante cosa, ni siquiera porque había convivido con él en Las Noches anteriormente. Pasó por alto su actitud y pensó que se merecía el beneficio de la duda, charlar como la gente decente.

No. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez no entraba en la descripción de gente decente. Era cruel, despiadado, iracundo…y estaba justo enfrente de ella.

-Veo que ya despertaste –dijo con una sonrisa que la puso a temblar, pero no de miedo, sino de ansias por arrancarle la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo-. ¿Eso es un aura asesina?

Orihime lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso de pie para acercarse a él lentamente. Grimmjow no retrocedió ni un paso, en cambio ensanchó su sonrisa altanera. Orihime no era la chica indefensa, amable y bondadosa que había conocido, ahora era una Arrancar, y su hambre de almas de algún modo se había visto opacado por su instinto de defensa.

-Te queda bien el ceño fruncido, me hace querer tomarte aquí mismo aunque sea por la fuerza –añadió.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¿Una amenaza? –Repitió Grimmjow- ¿Para la nueva reina de Hueco Mundo? No sería capaz. Tómalo como un reto. Mientras más me mires de ese modo mi fuerza de voluntad irá flaqueando hasta que…

-¿Qué me hiciste?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería, pero al verla de pie con esa mirada inocente debajo de la apariencia peligrosa, supo que le debía una disculpa, o cuando menos una explicación.

-Era necesario.

-¡Me atravesaste el estómago con tu espada!

-¡Tú dijiste que no podías vivir en Hueco Mundo por ser una humana! Lo único que hice fue buscar una solución, y eso implicaba convertirte en un alma. En un Arrancar, para ser más exactos.

-¿Cómo fue que no me convertí en Hollow? ¿Qué pasó con la cadena que debía salir en mi pecho?

-No lo sé. Creo que se debe a tus poderes. Aizen tenía razón después de todo, es el poder de un dios –señaló sus broches en el cabello, los cuales ya no eran de metal ni de color azul, sino de hueso inmaculado. Eran su distintivo así como la máscara de Grimmjow o los lentes de Szayel.

-Tengo que volver a Karakura –dijo Orihime empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, ahora eres una de nosotros, si vas al mundo humano los shinigamis no dudarán en aniquilarte.

-Somos aliados, no me harían daño.

-Eso era antes.

-Pero… ¿qué pasará con mis amigos?

-Estoy seguro de que llorarán tu muerte, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Orihime empuñó la mano y lanzó un golpe hacia su rostro, pero Grimmjow lo esquivó sin problemas y la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres jugar rudo? Por mí está bien –la sujetó de las manos y las puso firmemente en sus costados antes de subirse en ella.

-Déjame ir –exigió Orihime al notar un cambio en su energía.

-No.

-Creo que estoy en posición de darte órdenes. Tú mismo dijiste que soy la reina de Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla. Orihime cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios ser apresados por los de Grimmjow. Al separarse soltó un suspiro contenido y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

-Con eso acabas de aceptar todo lo sucedido. Eres la reina de Hueco Mundo, gobernarás a mi lado –dijo Grimmjow tumbándose a su lado.

Orihime no respondió nada. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que la oprimían, empezando con la más obvia de todas: estaba muerta. No sólo muerta, estar muerta implicaría que un shinigami había aparecido para hacer el entierro del alma y llevarla a la Sociedad de Almas. No. Ella había sido asesinada por un ex Espada, quien la había llevado en cuerpo y alma al más oscuro, frío y peligroso de los lugares: Hueco Mundo. Y eso no era todo, se repitió casi con ironía. Grimmjow la había desvestido para ataviarla con ropa nueva y un título con el peso de mil soles: Reina de Hueco Mundo. ¿Qué tan descabellado era todo eso en conjunto? ¿Debía llorar, gemir, gritar, correr?

No.

No podía llorar sobre la leche derramada, como solía decirse.

Aun si se desquitara con Grimmjow, nada podía devolverla a su estado humano. No podía revivir, lo que significaba que no podía regresar a Karakura con sus amigos. De algún modo se había cambiado de bando involuntariamente, y lo mejor era irse haciendo la idea de que así sería hasta el fin de sus días. La resignación se le antojaba insípida e impensable, pero era lo que había.

Resignación, Hueco Mundo y Grimmjow.

Esos tres conceptos parecían llevarse de maravilla. Y seguro así era.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Preguntó casi en un susurro.

Grimmjow se enderezó en la cama y la volteó a ver sin dejar de sonreír.

-Primero que nada: salir a conocer a tus súbditos. Me parece que ya conoces a Nelliel –Orihime asintió y un atisbo de luz iluminó su interior. Al menos no estaría sola en aquel tormento-. Después podemos comer algo y divertirnos un rato –añadió con un guiño.

Algo en su tono de voz puso alerta a Inoue. Estaba ocultando información importante. Tal vez vital.

-¿Y?

Grimmjow tragó saliva y se dirigió a la salida. La miró por encima del hombro con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Hay que liderar el ejército.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estuviste inconsciente por tres días. Los shinigamis vienen hacia acá –dijo Grimmjow.

Orihime abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

-Vienen a rescatarte, pero lo que no saben es que ya eres una de nosotros.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre Orihime como un balde de agua fría. Cuando los shinigamis se dieran cuenta de que era una Arrancar la considerarían un enemigo. Siendo así era imposible lo que Grimmjow le pedía, que peleara contra las personas que la habían ayudado innumerables veces. Sería morder la mano que le dio de comer. El sólo imaginarse a Rukia, Ishida, Rangiku y el resto de sus amigos hizo que su frente se perlara de sudor. ¿Qué diría Ichigo?

Orihime no se dio cuenta de que había bajado de la cama y ahora estaba al lado de Grimmjow, tomándolo firmemente de la mano como si deseara que de algún modo la guiara en esa aventura.

-Andando –fue todo lo que pudo responder, su voz mitad angustia y mitad secreto deseo de victoria.

 **FIN**

 **Sobre el cambio que hice supongo que ya lo notaron: Orihime no se convirtió en Hollow, sino en Arrancar.**

 **Dejen su review :3 ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
